Put a Sock On It
by fredesrojo
Summary: ...or, why Leroy Jethro Gibbs should really consider actually locking his door.  Tale of Two Shepards one-shot, not connected to any current Chapter. JIBBS, and A.J.


_**A/n: Yet another MissJayne inspired one-shot. This one's in the Tale of Two Shepards 'verse, set a few days after A.J. first meets Team Gibbs in Ch. 5 & 6. **_

_**No, it's not smut. Or, well, not necessarily. **_

_**As to the quote:**_

"_but, anyways, I had an idea where A.J. drops by la casa de Gibbs after their original meeting, intending on bringing bourbon as a 'sorry-I-took-out-your-knee' type deal and walks in on jenny and gibbs in the middle of it against the boat. not entirely sure when it'll get written, but it'll involve some sort of a new rule a la 'lock the damn door when you're banging my sister in your house'…"_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Spoilers: None, other than Ch. 5 & 6 of Tale of Two Shepards**_

_**Disclaimer: Again, I state, I do not own them. I just make them have sex against random objects and embarrass the hell out of each other.**_

* * *

"New Rules"

A.J. Shepard fidgeted boredly as she stood in line behind a large man at the ABC store, a bottle of Maker's Mark gripped in her right hand. Honestly, people took forever shopping. There was a definite reason she avoided stores like the plague and only went for groceries when the food situation in her flat became desperate. She let out a breath of relief as he finally paid for his purchases and headed out, leaving the counter with the bored looking employee free. She plunked the bottle down on the counter, drumming a short rhythm on the edge of the surface as the clerk performed a cursory check of her ID, ringing up the alcohol.

She winced sharply as he muttered the price tonelessly, withdrawing a credit card linked to one of her burn accounts with the Agency. With any luck, she could write it off as an operational necessity. If not, then perhaps Tim could hack in and alter the record.

She took the bottle, hidden in the customary brown paper bag provided by most liquor stores, and exited to her car, twirling the keys to her sleek Audi coupe on one finger.

This shopping trip was the last of a quest to properly apologize to Team Gibbs for fighting as a well-trained whirlwind and leaving three of the four members injured the last time she'd seen them.

Tim, of course, was the first she'd apologized to. Though, A.J. contemplated with a shrug, it wasn't necessarily an apology. More like an offer for coffee and then a trip back to her place for liquor and a good deal of sex. Though Jenny didn't know that bit yet. So far, she and Tim had managed an admirably good job of keeping their relationship hidden, both from her elder sister, and from Gibbs.

Mossad Officer Ziva David was next. A.J. hadn't really hurt her, per se, but she figured tackling people to the ground and kicking their legs out from under them wasn't exactly how one behaved in proper society, no matter where you were from. She'd found out from an extremely reputable source (Tim) that the Israeli enjoyed Berry Mango Madness smoothies from a coffee shop near the Navy Yard. A.J. had left an unlimited gift card to the coffee shop and one of her nicer knives on the Israeli's desk, noticing Ziva eyeing it after their fight, when she was resting at NCIS.

After much persuasion by McGee, A.J. had finally agreed to apologize to Agent Tony DiNozzo, despite a seemingly mutual dislike. An appointment card for a masseuse and a small wind-up toy in the form of a nose were left on the Senior Agent's desk one of the times A.J. snuck in to have lunch with Tim.

That left the big boss, one super growly, gruff, badass Marine ex-sniper by the name of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. A.J. smirked as she changed lanes smoothly, cutting off a man in a cheesy souped up Honda Civic. She couldn't fathom her elder sister's taste in men, but she did have to admit Gibbs had a certain charm to him. At least, when he wasn't trying to investigate you for murder.

Kicking out his bad knee had been necessary to get away from the team, but DiNozzo tackling her into a concrete bench and knocking her unconscious had made that a moot point.

She'd helped him repair his relationship with Jenny, but A.J. still felt she owed the Marine something. Thus, the bottle of bourbon sitting in the passenger seat.

She pulled onto the residential street in Arlington, eyeing the house speculatively. For a triple divorcee, he seemed to be relatively well off. It was a nice neighborhood, anyways. Grey eyes slipped to the beat up truck sitting in the driveway, and A.J.'s mouth twitched in a wince. That explained things, then. He was able to keep his house at the sacrifice of driving an ancient beater truck.

The blonde eyed the bottle in her hand, and then the house. She didn't see Jenny's car, so she figured Gibbs must be alone. Tim claimed the man enjoyed spending time in his basement, building boats.

"Well, here goes nothing." A.J. strode up to the house determinedly, frowning slightly at the ripped out doorbell ringer before she tried the door, grinning and shaking her head when she found it unlocked.

The downstairs of the house was relatively silent, and dark. No TV or radio, no sounds of anyone in the house. Maybe he wasn't home?

A.J. slipped quietly through the house, her eyes finding the basement door, a strip of light bleeding under it. Well, she owed Tim twenty, then. He _was_in the damn basement.

Her fingers were inches from the knob when a decidedly feminine moan sounded. A.J. tensed sharply, years of training causing her to draw the gun situated at the small of her back, pointing it around the room searching for intruders.

"_Oh, Jethro…god…please, more…"_

Hang on…that was _Jenny's_ voice.

A.J. froze in place, staring at the basement door as if it had sprouted a head and started talking to her. She grimaced, a rather disgusted look on her face. "Oh, for Christ's sake."

* * *

Jethro Gibbs sort of felt like a nymphomaniac. Since he and Jenny had patched things up four days ago, he couldn't remember a place in his house, hers, or the office where they hadn't ended up having sex.

He leaned against the boat, Jenny resting between him and the half finished planking of the wooden creation, both of them breathing heavily. He turned his head, catching her mouth in a slow kiss, one white knuckled hand finally releasing its grip on the rib of the boat.

"Damn, Jen."

Jenny laughed quietly, her green eyes sparkling with amusement and arousal. "Told you the boat was going to be fun."

"Why the hell didn't we think of this before?"

She snorted rather inelegantly, rolling her eyes. "Last time, you were more concentrated on getting my clothes off. I don't really think we left your couch."

Jethro laughed, kissing her again as he gently lifted her down, his hands skimming down her sides. "Wanna shower?"

The redhead smirked alluringly, bending down to retrieve an old NIS t-shirt and her panties from the floor. "Sure, but we're not walking through your house naked."

Gibbs grumbled briefly, bending down to tug his jeans on. "Spoilsport."

"I'd rather not expose myself to your entire neighborhood like last time, thanks. Your living room curtains are open." Jenny made her way slowly up the stairs, opening the door to the kitchen, where she stopped dead. Gibbs followed, raising a quizzical eyebrow as he tried to figure out why she'd stopped.

"Hey, Jen." A.J. sat backwards on one of his kitchen chairs, twirling a knife disinterestedly through her fingers. "You two havin' fun down there?"

Jenny swallowed, her face flushed bright red. "I…er…"

The blonde smirked, eyeing Gibbs over her sister's shoulder. "You really ought to lock your door, Jethro."

"Why are you here, A.J.?" Jethro stepped out in front of Jenny, his arms folded across his bare chest. Not that he didn't like Jenny's little sister, it was just…well, he was supposed to be upstairs in the shower with Jen by now, dammit!

The spook snorted, reaching out to the kitchen table next to her and holding up a fresh bottle of Maker's Mark, waving it teasingly. "Well, see, I thought I'd drop this by as a sort of, 'Didn't-mean-to-kick-out-your-bad-knee' gift. Although apparently, Jenny's been working out all the kinks in your knee fine, eh?"

He could practically feel Jenny's face heating up further behind his back, so he decided to intervene before A.J. managed to find other ways to tease them. "Oh, well, thanks. You can just leave it on the table."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going, I'm going." A.J. stood from the chair smoothly, sliding it under the table. "Have a nice time, lovebirds." She turned on her heel, heading for the door.

Jethro let out a low sigh of relief. He'd inexplicably felt like he was 16 again, being caught by Pam Harmon's dad making out in her bed, rather than nearly 50 years old, being caught by a 28 year old spy having sex with her older sister in his own house.

"Oh, and Jethro?" A.J. had evidently turned back, for she now stood back in the doorway to the kitchen, her arms folded across her chest.

"Hm?"

"You might want to make a new rule. Or, you know, lock the damn door when you're banging my sister in the basement." The blonde threw them both a disturbingly cheery smile, turning again and walking to the door. "Socks work well, too."

With that, the CIA Agent was gone, slamming his door behind her forcefully.

Gibbs turned to face Jenny, a slight smile tugging the corners of his lips, despite the fact that the redhead was bound to find this situation absolutely un-amusing. "So…about that shower…"

Jenny scowled and reached out, smacking his bare chest. "Smartass. Lock the door. Or you'll be sleeping alone for the foreseeable future."

He hurried over, turning the deadbolt quickly. There was no way he'd forget to lock his doors now. Not when Jenny threatened with things like that.

* * *

A.J. smirked in satisfaction as she heard the lock click shut behind her, shaking her head. Those two…she'd have to be extra careful showing up unannounced at Jenny's now. She sighed, crouching to remove her shoe. One last thing to do, just to ensure her sister and Jethro weren't…interrupted again.

* * *

When Gibbs opened his front door the next morning to head out with Jenny for breakfast, he gave the outside of his door a confused frown.

"What's wrong, Jethro?"

He turned to face her, an unreadable look on his face as he held up a black athletic sock.

-Fin-

* * *

_**A/n: **_

_***reads story* **_

_***shrugs***_

_**Oh, I don't know. It was an amusing idea, and it had to happen eventually. **__**Some**__**one would've walked in on Gibbs and Jenny. The man never locks his damn door. They sort of had it coming.**_

_***realizes Tale of Two Shepards can be abbreviated to T.O.T.S.***_

_***snrk***_

_**Hope you liked it. **_

_**Review please!**_

_**-meg**_


End file.
